Always the Innocent
by serenity56424
Summary: This takes place after the episode of Fannypackin', Greg's girl and him go through some trials and trivalations... the whole team will deal with a murder, a kidnapping, and beatings all a little too close to home. GregxOC GrissomxSara


In a late night beating a teenager had been killed and a teammate was heavily wounded. Several teenagers and young adults were arrested the next day for several beatings and murder. The team had to keep working while Greg remained in the hospital. He refused to call his parents.Germophobic parents would not be quite ready to take the blow of being a beaten and an on call frontal CSI member. And did he really want her to worry?

* * *

Sarah came to visit him after his visit with the victim Greg had saved.

"You must be feeling better," Sarah remarked seeing that Greg was standing.

"As good as I'll ever get. How's the case coming?"

"Nick and Grissom are on top of it. I didn't come here for the case… I came to see you. The nurse said that you haven't had any other visitors, except Grissom and I?"

"Ya, I don't want to talk about," Greg replied walking back to his bed.

"Don't you think you should call her?"

"Its nothing."

"Nothing… hmmm… I'd like to see what a big thing was for you." Greg slowly sat on his bed and gave a glare to his friend. "Alright, it's not my place to pry, but I think she deserves to know. You know when she calls to make a date with you and you come back with… that face… well she may think something's up."

"Sara, of all people I don't think you should be giving me love advice."

"Ouch," she joked crossing to him.

"Sorry, you know… I'm afraid to tell anyone about this. I mean, CSI is the only people I see regularly and care about. But with her… I'm afraid I'll screw it up. I mean what if I'm not masculine enough for her? Or what if she-"

"Woa woa, slow down there cowboy. Let me get this straight, you like her so much, you can't tell her."

"Right."

"Greg, that's kind of backwards. You're accusing her of disappointing you, before she even knows you're here. Listen I got to run, my suggest, as your friend, is to call her. If she likes her as much as you oddly want to be with her, she'll be in here crying in your arms. Bye, Greg."

By the time Greg looked up, she was gone. He made a half smiled and pushed the summon the nurse button.

* * *

Anne was twenty-eight years old. She had never met any other CSI, other than Sara, being that Sara set them up. Sara was high school teacher at a high school Sara had once done a crime investigation at. Long story short, Greg and Anne had been dating for some months.

She had just arrived home from a long day at the school when she received the phone call. Anne actually almost missed the phone call, walking through the door two seconds fast enough.

"Hello," she quickly gasped.

"Hi."

"Greg?"

"Ya."

"Well hi there, haven't heard from you in a while. How are you?"

"Not so good," he sighed.

"You okay." Her voice was comforting for Greg.

"You think you could come down to the hospital?"

"Greg?"

"There was an incident, I'll tell you more when you get here. Go to the third floor nurses desk and ask for me. I already gave them your name. I just really need to see you."

"Oh my god, are you all right," she gasped trying to hold together.

"I'll live."

"I'll be there as quick as I can, don't die on me okay," she snapped.

He gave a short chuckle, "I thought I just said I'd live. Goodbye, Anne, see you soon."

"Bye."

* * *

As quick as she could, was quicker than she got to the hospital. She ran through the hospital wings, took the elevator, and flung herself at the nurses' desk.

"Sanders, Greg, where," she breathily replied.

"You okay, miss," replied the sweet blonde nurse.

"Fine, Sanders, Greg, where is he?"

"You must be miss, Maximo, I'll show you to his room." The sweet blonde orderly walked Anne down the hallway to Greg's room.

* * *

Greg was lying in his bed staring at the ceiling waiting for Anne patiently, but bored. He sat whistling to himself, until he heard a clamper of feet. He pulled himself up to see that was coming down the hallway.

"Right through here, Miss Maximo," the nurse replied from out the door. Anne pushed through the doors. She took a deep sigh looking at Greg.

"Hi," she softly replied. He smiled seeing her.

"Hey."

Slowly she walked up to his bed. "Who did this to you?"

"I'm not suppose to disclose case information, lets label it as a attack." She stood right next to his side and bent down to hug him. As soon as his arms went around her stomach she pulled him in tightly.

"When you said hospital, I didn't know whether to believe you or not. I'm just glad that you're alive." Greg held back his tears. This was the first person that had truly held him or touched him since the attack.

"Me too…"

She pulled back and asked, "is there anything I can do for you."

"Pull up a chair."

"Oh sure," she scurried and pulled a chair right next to his bed, "anything else."

"Just stay with me for awhile. I could really use the company and it'll help me sleep." He reached out and grabbed her hand. She smiled and held his hand firmly.


End file.
